


The Healing Heart - Starting over

by Alex_Castillo89



Series: The Healing Heart [2]
Category: Original Work, The Healing Heart
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Intersex, Other, Rape, hermaphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Castillo89/pseuds/Alex_Castillo89





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up alone with a note on the pillow. It takes me a moment, but I sit up to read it.

'Dearest Dart, I enjoyed our time together. I could not bring myself to wake you so I'm writing this instead. My shifts this week will be rough so I may not see you but in spurts. I hope to make time to talk about what happened between us and perhaps dinner. If you need me call.'

I smirk running a hand through my hair. Getting up I eat breakfast and start my morning routine. I had just finished the fence repairs; down on my hands and knees; and noticed that I feel different. My arm, it has not been hurting. I start unwrapping the fabric off my arm and only see a few scrapes in my flesh. It feels good letting the arm breathe. "Nasty looking scratches.." I whip my head to the side. I knew the voice and she was becoming irritating.

I grumble standing up to face her."Rye! What the hell are you doing here?" Sizing her up.. she is half a foot taller. Almost full Native American with long dark red hair. She wears blue bell-bottom hip-huggers, yellow spaghetti strap tank-top with a brown leather jacket laid open showing an emerald belly ring. My eyes linger at the jewel a moment noticing the contrast against her darker tanned skin.

"I'm thirsty.." Rye says, leaning to one side making her hip poke out to rest her hand on it.

I snap at attention nearly lost from the creeping thoughts that made me blush a bit. "Tea." It's all I said unable to form any other words I turn around walking to my home. I stop on the porch my head clearing up. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll be back." I retreat inside before she can say anything shutting the door with gusto. I lean against the door my head facing upwards giving a long breath. It's just tea, but I feel like I'm jumping out of my skin. Anxiety washing over me and I can't tell if I'm excited or worried. I go to the fridge taking the pitcher out and pour a glass of suntea. I take my time, but not to long so it's not rude.

Rye is sitting in my rocking chair with a foot up and the other leg is moving her back and forth. "You have a nice view here." She speaks without ever looking at Dart.

"This place belonged to my wife, she passed on years ago." I hand her the tea and take the rocking chair next to her. I never sit in this chair because it was my wife's and I had my own, but this time I can over look it. "Do you need anything else?" I'm setting forward my elbows on my knees with my head turned to see her from a side glance.

"I can smell her on you." Rye sets the glass down and turns a bit to look at me better. "The doctor that helps at our camp. Alex, I believe her name is."

I can't hide the expression on my face, horrified. "H..How" I run a hand through my hair nervously. I start to get angry feeling like my privacy has just been infiltrated, I stand up looking down at her. "Are you stalking me?!"

Rye jumps up quickly, a growl rising from her chest as she gets into my face. "I'm Making YOU Mine!" She shoves me down taking me off guard. Before I move she is on top of me, holding my shoulders down with her hands. Rye's hips straddle mine and she forcefully grinds down on me.

"H-hey! I'M A GIRL!! I'm a girl!" I keep saying it over and over as if it will shield me from her.

Rye leans down to my ear. "I don't care, You are mine!" Somehow she breaks the belt off my pants and before I can holler. "No!" Her hand reaches down my pants. I'm already hard from her grinding, I feel ashamed and groan trying to pull away from her intrusion. Till I'm forced to stop. Her hand is gripping my member hard enough I fear pulling away will rip my dick off. After I stop pulling away she stops being so forceful, yet she does not let go, staring down at me with hungry eyes. "I'm going to move. Don't move an inch." She undoes her pants and takes them off. I can't move though I want to, I feel paralyzed.

"Please don't..." My eyes sting filling with tears. I don't look at her, my face is turned to the side. She gets back on top on me and I start shaking. I feel the pulse of my penis in her hand and she moves up to the head of my shaft. I groan. "No." My body is excited and my breath starts getting ragged.

"You're mine. And If you wish to be known as female then you are my woman." Her nails shred my pants enough that I know I'll never wear them again, she has my pants down passed my hips so that they are keeping me from using my legs to resist. Stripping out of her own clothes with ease, Rye moves her wetness over my shaft like she is showing me how much she wants me. My member twitches against her and Rye is rewarded when I shiver under her and give out a whimper. "Don't worry, Just let me do everything." I feel her slide down my shaft, her muscles squeeze my erection. "You are so soft, your skin even the small hairs on your body. You will turn soon, then you will realize just how much you are mine."

My mind is in a daze, I know she is talking saying something, but my brain is far away. I look at Rye and all I see is her, my wife. My hand moves up and I place my hand on her cheek as she starts to ride me. "Sarah" I whisper lowly. How I have missed her so, her long orange hair that shined just right in the sun. I was hers, just hers. I swore myself to her... and here I am... two women already. Neither were her, they never could be. However it is not lonely like this..

Rye is shocked by my hand gesture to her cheek while she is taking all of me inside her. "Who?" Rye looking searching my eyes and finding familiarity noticing my off gaze. "Don't worry. I'll be everything you need, Dart." After her words everything goes dark around me.


	2. Beginning to an End

I wake up in a place unfamiliar to me, but I can smell something familiar, Alex. I can't see so I feel around. "What is going on get this off me!" Alex makes quick work of the wrap around my eyes. The light makes my eyes hurt. Sitting up I put my back to the window. "Where are we?"

"We are at the camp. I told Randy what happened, he will handle Rye." She runs her fingers through my hair. "You don't remember anything do you?

Standing up makes me realize how sore I am. "I want to go home."

Alex looks at me sadly. "Tonight is the change. We need to prepare you and being alone your first time is asking for trouble even if your animal was a rabbit." She says jokingly. Taking my hand she leads me outside. "You have been asleep for about 26 hours give or take. I... I found Rye on you. She is the Alpha's daughter and successor to the clan here, more powerful then myself. I was lucky that a few pups ran to get help."

"What does all of this mean?! Changing?! Alpha? You sound like Sarah's old books on mythology!" My body is trembling, I already know the answers because my body was speaking to me in ways that told me the truth. "Was Sarah?"

"Yes, she was the alpha of the region here, she was sick and did not want you to deal with her death as a were. She believed you would die from the experience and to be honest I would have to agree, considering how you have lived since she has been gone." We end up in a mass hall sitting at a long table with food on our plates.

I spend the day with Alex telling me minor details about the camp, like everyone here has lost a mate. Sarah gave this land to Randy so he could continue his work and he would look after me. I will be given a title once I turn and that is Luna. It is so much to take in, but about 3 hours before the sun goes down I feel so much energy build in my chest. "I feel overwhelmed."

"You always get the jitters before the moon pulls you into your form. Stronger Weres can keep from the moon's grasp and change at will." Alex rubs my back while talking, it is rather soothing. "The first change hurts the most, but in time you will gain a grasp on your animal."

"So you are not all werewolves? " I ask shocked a bit.

"No, no. Everyone harbors a spirit animal, like mine is a panther. We have 3 forms, half, full, and human." She looks at her watch. "We need to get outside people will be gathering soon and I'm sure Randy will want to talk with you."

We walk to the middle of the camp where Randy is already waiting. "Good to see you Dart, I'm sorry it was not under better circumstances."

"Likewise." I reply. "So about your daughter..?" We stand in a bit of a triangle as other start to come around.

Randy looks at me. "You will be her mate." He puts a hand up before I can say anything. " I know it sounds unfair, but the bite bonds you to her as such. Unless you are a rabbit that is just the way it is. She is not a bad woman, a fine mate for the one who has lost an alpha."

He is talking to me with authority that I'm not used to. I feel rage building up in me and I want to snap, but then I hear Alex. "I can't believe she took you away and I can't do anything about it."

"Two minutes!" One of the campers calls out.

I look up at the sky watching the moon creep up the dark blue canvas. She is beautiful, howls from some carry loudly before I feel my bones pop. At first it feels good like going to a chiropractor, but then my legs break turning inward and my fingers one by one break. I fall to the ground and I start to twist and cry out. I open my eyes seeing Alex, Randy and Rye staring down on me. My face feels like shards of bone snapping and growing out of my skin and then it goes numb tingling a moment. After what feels like hours I sit up hearing gasps from some and amusement from others. I'm in half form and can tell that Alex is happily bouncing.

"Oh, how the tables have turned!" Alex beams brightly.

"I can't believe I'm seeing this.. " Randy pinches the bridge of his nose. "I will speak to everyone in the morning, don't let her out of our camp."

I snort unable to speak I can still understand it. I feel full of energy and my attention goes for the woods. Running is like floating almost and I can hear everything around me. After I slow down I notice a pond with a large rock coming out from the bottom. I'm startled at my reflection. I'm covered in white fur with long floppy ears, my pink eyes trance me a moment before I hear noises behind me. I know the smell, it is Alex and Rye. Alex is larger then me by a couple feet her black fur shines off the moonlight yet I am drawn to her eyes, they are like lakes of emerald. Rye is stocky and a foot taller then Alex, the air around her is intoxicating and thick. I growl a bit fighting the urge to expose my neck.

("Oh, very feisty!") Rye's sexy voice rings into my mind making me back up a little bit. ("That is right you can speak through your mind with your pack. You are the pack's Luna after all.")

As Rye is talking I have found a bush with leafs the size of my hand and have decided to eat on them.

Alex is amused grunting in laughter. ("Her animal is strong. Already ignoring you!")

Rye growls at her statement snapping her jaws in Alex's direction. ("Watch it doctor or you will become a patient.")

I turn my head hearing their grunts. Quickly moving before I can think I stand before Rye my eyes narrow. ("Back off Alpha..") Rye's eyes have an iron color that pierces into me. I can not finish what I wanted to say. My body muscles jerk and I'm uncertain if I am moving forward at Rye or if I'm stepping to the side till I'm watching Alex and Rye tumbling to the ground.

Rye gets up. ("Remember when I said that I would show you your mine. Let me demonstrate my power over you, my sweet Luna.") Her gaze drowns me and I'm unable to move. The animal inside me wants to run, but I'm paralyzed. Rye grabs me up careful of her claws. ("As an Alpha I can have a penis too")

Alex rams Rye with her shoulder, and I feel the world around me get much bigger.

Rye steadies herself and starts looking around. ("where is Dart?!")

Alex stops her assault looking around. ("Dart?!")

~Next morning~

I wake up with Alex and Rye in the same bed. We are all naked and I'm in the middle. ("What happened last night!") I blush yet feel horrified.

Alex moans then turns to her side facing me. ("Your animal consumed you.") She smiles, but she has bruises and scratch marks all over her. I turn looking at Rye who is starting to stir and notice that she does too. "We chased you here. Rye found you under the bed and when she grabbed you, you change to your half form. You mated with both of us."

I close my eyes remembering them pined down at different times having my way with them. I wore out Rye first her whimpers echoing in my head. The animal inside me feels satisfied from the night before. I look at Alex and kiss her. "I wish I remembered more. It is like I was drunk.

"With you being a rabbit, we as a clan must fill certain obligations." Alex smirks. "Not exactly my happy ever after, but I most certainly accept." She nuzzles me.

"Obligations?" I ask.

"You are a true breeder, rabbits are sent to clans to build them up in numbers, during times of peace. You are rare and because of such, that means I must share you with my brothers and sisters of our pack." Rye mumbles moving off her pillow shifting to her elbows.

"However you have to accept the invitations from the other members, they can not just simply have you... But if you lose control and mate us.. we will accept it as a gift." Alex adds.

"Except me. I can have you." Rye is sitting on her knees staring at me lustfully. "I can have you anytime I wish, the fact that you have both genders must mean that you can have my pups."

"I-I believe that my ovaries are damaged.... part of how my body grew while in the womb I guess." I never thought I would say that out loud before. Intersex people are infertile.

"You are Were now, your body fixes itself." Rye says proudly.

Alex squeezes my hand. "If you like, I can check you out. I have to get to work anyways. And don't you have something better to do, Alpha cub, then harassing the Luna all day?"

Rye looks around for clothes finding none then shrugs finding nothing to fit her. "I will take Dart to you shortly, father wished to see us."

Alex kisses my hand."Sorry Luna, I'll see you soon." She glares at Rye before leaving to her house for clothes.

I stand up. "So to your father then?"

"Not yet." She walks up to me, her gaze makes me sit down on the bed. "I told you I'd mate you." A yellow light surrounds Rye and the tribal tattoos on her arm roam around her body. She changes gender fully male Cherokee. The muscles under his skin shiver like they want to be free.

"Oh. my God." My jaw drops and I freeze. His gaze is so intense I'm getting wet beneath my shaft.

Rye chuckles moving me further into the bed so he can climb on top of me. "You will have no males other then this form. You can knock up all the women if you want, nothing would make me prouder." He takes my shaft gripping it, the blood flow is building up and I'm throbbing. I can't help wiggling under him trying to feel more. My body is aching so much. "My beautiful Luna."

He pushes the head of his penis in to me. Only Sarah played there and I admit I missed it. My muscles clinch immediately, I remember how the strap-on felt when Sarah made love to me with it. I start burning up on the inside wanting to feel more of him. "P-Please.. Rye"

"That's it, say my name." He pushes into me fully and I can't help the whimpers that come from me. He rides into me and I can feel myself building up more, but then he stops. "On your knees."

I start moving to my knees, I just want him to continue, my animal instincts take hold. I put my head and shoulders down with my ass high in the air. This strange bond between us is growing stronger and I feel I need him. "Please, Rye. Fuck me." I shamelessly speak to him, hoping for him to touch me again quickly.

He growls loudly and gets behind me taking a moment to look. I start pouting until his hands grab my hips and he thrusts into me, our bodies smacking against one another. Rye is rewarded with more moans and screams of his name. I starts clinching the sheets sweat soaking both of us. He pushes me down further grinding into me hitting my g-spot over and over. "Say Alpha!"

"Gods!! Alpha!" My body tenses up feeling the sparks rupture under my skin. I have not cum yet but my body is doing things I have not felt in so long. Sarah used to take me like this, not cumming early and relentless. White fire fills my fingertips and toes, I keep getting so close that I'm getting irritated with myself.

"Do not.. try to rush it. You just let me do all the work." He flips me to my side staying between my legs and grabs my penis. Holding my leg he starts to pound into me and all I can hold is his arm and clinch my leg around his muscular thigh.

We fuck for hours before I get close. "AH!... Alpha! ...Rye!!!" My nails dig into his arm and he bites my shoulder thrusting harder and deeper into me. My member throbs into his hand, I cum and squirt. My body can't quit jerking and a noise from my throat sounds like a painful scream.

Rye starts to cum filling me and i feel like my body cums again. His howls echo off the walls and I'm sure if others are outside they know what is going on. After awhile Rye grins taking her female body. "We will have to talk with father once you feel you can move." Her grin says it all, she finally got what she wanted.


End file.
